


奇偶番外车

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	奇偶番外车

这次万事屋接到了一个大委托，银时三人必须离开江户半年  
土方自然不会要求银时尽快回来，不过他每天下班都还是会默默打开银时人偶的对讲机功能，隔天早上开始工作前再关上  
一般远程对讲机在城市里最多也只能进行1-3公里内的通讯，就算是源外老爹的独门技术也最多只能达到10公里而已  
所以银时离开了江户，土方自然无法从银时人偶收到任何银时的声音  
但只要当银时回到江户，进入土方周围10公里的范围，他就能第一时间知道了

土方兢兢业业地操烦真选组上下大小事情，也时常会忙到忘记日子的流逝  
但空闲下来的时候，他还是会稍微想念一下那人晃眼的银卷毛和令人安心的懒洋洋的微笑

转眼半年一晃就过了，这天傍晚土方例行性地打开银时人偶的对讲机，如往常般去吃晚餐、盥洗、看看Magazine稍微休息放松  
夜深时他铺好被褥正打算入睡，突然听到银时的声音断断续续从自己怀里传了出来  
“喂喂，多…你听…到吗？你…开着…讲机吗？”  
土方惊喜地把人偶掏出来，“混蛋卷毛你回来了啊！”  
“对啊！唔…讯号太差…你…等…我去找离屯…近一点…旅馆”

土方侧躺着，把银时人偶摆在面前，默默等待  
过了半小时，银时的声音这次稳稳地传了出来，“多串～十四郎～阿银我好想你啊～”  
“混蛋你现在在哪啊？”，盯着银时人偶的脸，听着银时的声音，土方发现自己好像更想念他了  
“我在福井町的一个小旅馆，因为太晚了，神乐和新八都累了，我们就先在这边住一晚，隔天一早就回歌舞伎町”，银时语调轻快的回答，但音色却还是透露出了些微疲倦  
土方在心里默默算了一下，福井町距离屯所正好差不多10公里  
“嗯，你们都还顺利吗？”  
“很顺利呢！大赚了一笔哈哈，这次回来可以好好休息一阵子了～”  
土方露出微笑，为银时感到开心，“那就好，那你快去休息吧！奔波劳碌辛苦你们了”，虽然他还想听更多银时的声音，真的太久没见面又音讯全无了，想念的情绪这一刻全涌了上来，但他努力压抑住，因为他更舍不得让银时太累  
“不~要！阿银我这么久没听到十四郎的声音了，你怎么舍得就这么赶我去睡！而且听到十四郎的声音阿银我就会有精神啦！十四郎今天都还没有叫阿银我的名字呢，阿银我好难过啊”  
土方红了脸，小声地说，“银时”  
“再说一遍！不，三遍！”  
土方被他耍赖的样子逗笑了，轻咳了一下才用他低沉的嗓音轻而缓地呼唤着这个他心中一直珍藏的名字：“银时…银时…银时”  
银时突然不说话了，土方只听到他的呼吸声好像粗重了点，他担忧地问道，“银时？”  
银时突然哀嚎了一声，“啊啊啊，十四郎声音太好听了，你把阿银我都叫硬了啊！你要怎么赔我啊！”  
“你你你－要点脸啊！”，土方脸上的血色漫到了脖子  
“这都半年没发泄了啊！怪不得我啊！”，银时先抱怨了一下，接着突然放慢了语速，放长尾音低低轻轻地去勾弄对方的耳朵，“难道…十四郎就一点也不想要吗？”  
磁性的嗓音带着刻意的诱惑，“阿银我现在…好想亲吻十四郎啊…十四郎不想吗？”  
土方觉得自己全身都烧了起来，血液也都不听话地全往身下涌去，他干哑的“我－”了一声  
银时人偶传出的声音更低更惑人了，“我想抱你，十四郎”  
土方下身也开始胀得难受了，不自觉地微微挪动身体想要舒缓那麻痒难耐的渴望  
“我们来做吧，嗯？”，银时上挑的尾音勾得土方一个颤抖，泄出了一丝呻吟  
土方把脸埋进枕头里，呐呐地说，“可是现在又见不到你…”  
“我们可以这样用声音来做嘛，就是…别人说的'电话性爱'？”  
“你你，不要脸”  
“来嘛～十四郎，这一点也不丢脸的，嗯？好不好？”  
土方非常微弱地答“好”

“那接下来我说我做了什么，你就要自己这么做，然后想像成是我正在对你做哦”  
“嗯…”  
“我一边亲吻你，一边把手伸进你衣服里…十四郎你要完全照做喔！来，把手伸进你的浴衣里，抚摸你自己”  
土方羞耻不已，但他向来不会违背承诺，所以还是依着银时的话做  
“我抚摸你的小腹，侧腰，慢慢向上…来到你的胸口，我手掌的厚茧摩挲着你的胸肌，手指夹住了你的乳头…”  
空旷的房间只有银时的声音和自己的呼吸声，土方颤抖地慢慢挪动自己的手，依照银时的指示移动，明明是自己的手，却带起了阵阵麻痒，仿佛银时粗糙的大掌真的正爱抚着自己，最后他用手指夹住自己乳头时，更是好像被电流击中般，使他忍不住轻哼出声  
“我用两根手指搓揉你的乳尖，再按压它，把它玩得硬硬的”，银时讲得很慢，让土方有时间慢慢跟着做  
土方一边的乳头很快就被他自己玩硬了，他感到另一边麻痒不已，想着反正银时看不到，他忍不住伸出另一只手，玩弄起另一侧的乳头  
“呵，十四郎忍不住自己玩起另一边了吗？真是色情呀！”  
“嗯呃…你…怎么知道”，土方声音沙哑，夹杂着微小的呻吟和喘息，被浓浓的情欲浸染  
“阿银我听得出来喔，你真是太棒了，要好好继续哦”，银时微带笑意的低沉嗓音让土方更加羞耻也更加的敏感起来  
“把你的下摆踢开，把手伸进你的底裤里，握住小十四的根部，再慢慢向上滑动”，土方闭起眼睛，依言握住了自己早已高高翘起的性器，光握住的刹那就被激得战栗不已，他想撸动自己的硬物，却有点干涩不顺  
“啊，这样太干了，我先把三只手指插到了你的嘴巴里，搅弄你的舌头，让手指变得湿淋淋的”，银时的声音仿佛带着电流，蛊惑控制着土方把手指伸进自己的嘴里搅动着，带出啧啧的水声，三只手指夹着软舌勾缠，无法吞咽的口水从嘴角流下，淌出一片淫靡的画面  
“我把你的口水全涂在小十四上面，然后再次握住，收缩手指，向上撸动，滑到顶端，再缓缓摩挲向下”，土方一边做着，刚离开了手指的嘴仍没闭起，逸出断续的呻吟，滑落更多的津液，淌湿了枕头  
“我一边加快撸动的速度，一边把另一只手伸到你面前，你伸出舌头一根根将我的手指舔湿…”，银时听着土方性感的呻吟自己也快忍到不能再忍了，但为了把十四郎开发出更加淫荡的模样，他死死的掐着自己的大腿，用绝强的意志力硬是忽略自己爆出青筋的紫红性器  
“我不满足只被你舔，我捏住你的舌头，四只手指一起塞进你嘴里搅动，然后模拟性交般抽插进出”  
“呃啊…呜…”，土方的呜咽声随着他用手指插弄自己嘴巴的淫靡水声一起透过人偶传进银时耳里，银时简直想直接把自己的性器塞进土方那诱人的小口里，用力顶撞，把他顶得哭出泪水  
他压住自己的冲动，继续指示土方，“我把手指从你口中抽出，从后面伸进你的裤子，把食指插进你的小穴里”  
“呜…银时…不要、不可以”，土方吐出手指，拒绝用自己的手指插自己后面  
“乖，听话，十四郎你可以的”，银时粗喘着用浸满情欲的声音诱哄着他，“你的小穴那么贪吃，它正一阵一阵麻痒着，来，我们用手指填满它”  
土方觉得自己的后穴好像真的被蚂蚁啃蚀般搔痒难耐，禁不住情欲的折磨，终于诚实地向身体低头，把自己的手指塞了进去  
贪婪的肠壁自动咬住闯入的手指，欢快的蠕动收缩，土方崩溃地遗忘了羞耻，呻吟着求银时“啊…啊银时…我还要…”  
“嗯，好乖，我这就把第二根手指插进去”，土方跟着想插入第二根手指，但就算有口水的润滑，长期没被使用的小穴仍吃不进那么多，“呜…进不去…帮帮我银时…”  
听到土方的哀求，银时终于实在压抑不下去，也伸手握住了自己的性器开始抚慰，一边努力保持清醒继续指点土方，“别急，先转一转第一根手指，四处按压把你的肠壁按松软，然后寻找你的前列腺，它应该在你小穴里面靠腹部的方向，一个半指节深的位置，压一压它”  
土方照做，把自己弄出了连绵的呻吟，感觉可以后就自动把第二根手指也塞了进去  
“十四郎你真是太棒了，咬得我手指好紧，我快速抽动我的手指，摩擦你的肠肉，攻击你的前列腺”  
“啊啊…”，几滴泪水滑进土方脸上早已密布的汗珠里，他身体扭动着，双手前后夹击着自己，意识昏聩破碎，禁欲太久的身体很快就来到了崩溃边缘，“银时…银时…我要不行了…”  
“十四郎真是太色了，第三根手指都还没进去呢”，银时也跟着加快撸动小银时的速度，“乖，先把第三根手指也插进去”  
土方的后穴被三指填满，不停抽搐着，在三指一起抽插进出第五下时，就在压不住的呻吟中达到了巅峰，激得前方同时喷射了出来

土方喘了很久才慢慢恢复意识，他一边继续瘫软地喘息，一边想切腹自尽，但他想起银时还没有发泄出来  
他喘着气问“银时，那你呢？…你怎么办？”  
人偶对面，银时也正苦恼着，爱人刚刚的表现真的是太性感太完美了，但只用手指抚慰，真的无法满足自己饥渴的下半身啊  
以前明明自己也都是依靠右手纾解的，但尝过十四郎的美味后小银时就被养叼了啊，加上听着土方的呻吟和喘息，只让他更加想念那紧致无比的小穴啊  
“唔，我没办法，只用手我实在到不了”  
“对不起…”，土方觉得有点愧疚，只有自己到了，但他又无法让对方到  
银时跳了起来，他还是太想要直接抱到自己的爱人了，“不行，我忍不下去了，我决定我要回去找你！”  
“你疯了！那么远！”  
“10公里还好啦，我跑半个多小时就到了，你要等我喔！”  
“那我也去找你吧！我们各跑一半，就能更早见面了！”，土方虽然发泄完了生理需求，但对恋人情感上的想念只有更重了，他也等不及想见对方了，马上提出了这个他到时候会想再次自尽的方案  
“好！我这就出发！”银时兴奋地一跃而起，奔出了旅馆，完全忘记隔壁两间房间的两个小孩  
土方整理好自己的衣着，也悄摸摸地翻墙离开了屯所，开始奔驰

两人迫不及待地跑向对方，每隔一两分钟就跟对方报一次自己当下的位置，心跳随着剧烈运动和对方逐渐接近的距离不断飙升  
十几分钟后，他们两人隔着一条河看到了对方，他们一起冲向了连接的桥，在桥中央撞进对方的怀抱，紧紧相拥  
两人互相埋在对方肩膀上，直到两人心跳都逐渐平歇  
他们同时转头，却撞到对方，他们一起笑了出来，捧着对方的脸替对方揉着撞到的位置  
猩红的眼和烟蓝的眸中都只有对方，他们双唇渐渐靠近，轻贴而上，然后吞噬彼此

直到两人都缺氧才放开了对方，银时突然一把拉过土方，跑向了桥的一端  
“你要去哪？”，土方被拉着跑动，问道  
银时回头一笑，“干你！”

银时把土方拉到桥墩底下，土方惊道，“等等！你不会想在这里？！这可是户外！！”  
“阿银我等不下去了！”，银时一把将土方抵在桥柱上，伸手就去扯他腰带  
“不可以！我们去找旅馆！”，土方激烈的抵抗，却被银时抓住双手，用单手压制在他头顶上方  
银时吻住土方，让他无法再发出抗议，另一手飞速拨开他的衣物，扒下他的底裤，握住小十四开始撩拨  
土方被吻得气喘呼呼，性器的敏感点更是早就被银时悉知，没多久就只能瘫软地靠在桥柱上，承认自己没有任何逃离这野兽的机会  
银时发现他放弃抵抗，便放开他的手和唇瓣，转而摩挲他的后背和啃向他的脖颈  
土方虽然对于无法逃离野战认命，但仍感到极端羞耻，可是一想到面前这家伙一直没发泄忍到了现在又于心不忍，给自己做了一堆心理建设后还是抬手主动去解银时的衣物  
银时得意的勾起嘴角，他就知道十四郎一定会纵容他  
银时一路啃到了土方胸口，舔过一颗之前就被土方玩得红肿的乳头，土方呻吟了一声，不甘示弱地伸手隔着裤子揉捏那垄起的巨物  
银时粗喘一声，“不行，我忍不下去了，让我进入你”  
土方刚一点头就被银时押着转身抵向桥柱，银时撩起土方浴衣下摆，大掌直接掰开那弹性的臀肌探向那隐秘的入口  
早先被土方手指自己玩过的后穴已再次收缩起来，但一碰到银时的手指便食髓知味地自动微微开阖想欢迎它，“十四郎真是太色了”，银时低笑，不过这样太干了…  
土方突然感到身后隐秘的地方一湿，有什么又软又柔韧的东西碰了上了，他大惊失色，“你做什么！那里很脏的！”  
银时压住想躲开的土方，“才不脏！你很干净！”，舌尖顶入了那个贪吃的小孔，转了一圈和周围软肉打招呼  
“呃啊…”，明明是柔软弹性的东西，却带给土方触电一般的强烈酥麻，“不可以…啊啊…”  
“乖，把屁股翘高点”，银时压低土方的腰，让他抬高臀部，把柔韧的臀肉掰得更开，让自己可以舔得更加深入  
“啊啊…银时…不可以…啊…”，土方抓紧桥柱上石块间的凹沟，额头隔着汗湿的浏海抵着冰凉的石面，天啊！自己居然在这种地方让银时舔自己那里！土方羞耻得要自燃，身体却不受控地向后扭动，去渴求更多的快感  
银时高挺的鼻梁顶着土方的尾椎，灵活的软舌深深顶入肠道，四处搅弄，搅出一池春水，再开始模仿性交，戳弄进出，带出一片连绵水声  
“啊啊啊…”，土方的呻吟高昂了起来，他已经无力去管自己羞耻的声音了，他被强烈的快感搅得意识溃散，原本有力的大腿都瘫软了下来，全靠银时掐着他的腰窝支撑着他  
明明快感已无比强烈了，土方的肠肉却不停蠕动收缩，麻痒不已，渴求更炽热坚硬的东西用力地填满它，“呜啊…银时…银时…啊啊…”  
银时直起身，拉下裤头把自己早已肿胀紧绷到极致的炽热硕大顶在入口，穴口的韧肉自动缠了上去，焦急地想吞噬它  
银时额上的汗水滴落在土方臀瓣上，银时用力一挺而入，捅开那淫荡的小穴，把自己楔入土方内部，胯骨重重撞击臀瓣，硕大的端头狠狠擦过每一吋贪吃的软肉，顶到了土方直肠底端  
“啊啊啊啊啊…”，土方尖叫出声，全身抽搐痉挛，强烈的电流从尾椎通过，袭卷他全身  
银时掐着他的腰，将自己整根抽出，再狠狠地用力捣入，没有特意集中攻击土方的敏感点就已经让土方濒临崩溃  
银时快速的抽插，毫无花样地直进直出，凶狠地挞伐土方每一丝神经，土方的呻吟喘息声高高低低，和肉体拍打声、啧啧水声连成一曲淫蘼的协奏曲  
土方前方的性器肿胀到了极致，随着身体的撞击甩动着，“银时…呜…慢点…我要不行了…啊啊…”  
“没关系，十四郎不用忍耐，反正存粮很多吧，你今天可以射很多次呢！”，银时毫不留情地径自加速，狠狠地进攻  
“呜…不要…啊啊啊！”，土方抗议着，却无法控制地攀上了顶端，喷射了出来  
他瘫软下去，银时即时搂住他的腰肢，另一手勾起土方一侧的大腿，让它悬挂在自己臂弯上，坚硬的硕大继续搅动高潮抽搐的肠道，搅出土方更多的呻吟和呜咽，“呜…不要了…放过我…呜啊啊啊…银时啊…”  
土方漂亮的长睫被泪水和汗水浸透，他无力地乞求侵略者的怜悯，却只让侵略者更加兴奋，“还早呢！阿银我可要把这半年的份都做回来！”，银时开始变换不同角度戳刺，没一会就把土方应该要处于不应期的性器再次激了起来  
土方无力地呜咽，全身的重量都摊在了银时臂膀上，只能任由银时继续在自己身上尽情地做乱撒野  
银时再次加速律动起来，这次他故意每下都重重顶在土方敏感脆弱的前列腺上，恶劣地享受猎物无法自控的呻吟求饶  
土方的津液从无法合拢的嘴角滑落，同大量的汗水一起滴落在地面上  
在土方再次攀上高潮时，银时的性器也被紧致的肠肉夹得爆发出来，大量的浓精灌满土方的肠道，随着银时抽出性器而缓缓流出，在土方腿根留下一片淫靡的痕迹  
但银时没有就此结束，他把土方放倒在地上，倾身舔舐着这令他着迷的性感躯体，等到自己再次硬起，便大大拉开他的长腿又一次长驱直入，恣意驰骋  
他变换着各种姿势，硬生生把体力绝佳的真选组鬼之副长做到喉咙干哑、意识溃散昏迷过去

天边泛起鱼肚白时，银时背着沉睡的土方回到了屯所，从柜子拿出干净的布巾为他擦拭身体，再把他抱进被窝  
做完一切后才掏出手机传讯息给神乐，叫他们起床后帮他退房，并带回他扔在房间里的行李

天光大亮时山崎来到土方房外，正准备敲门时，拉门就从里面拉开，露出了一头银卷发  
“嘘！你们副长今天休息！”  
山崎先是一怔，接着了然的点点头然后离开，难怪今天副长破天荒地没去晨练，原来是老板回来了  
反正最近没什么事，就让副长好好休息几天吧，他们都半年没见了吧  
山崎主动去找人递补土方这几日的巡逻任务，一边心想，自己真是个体贴的好下属


End file.
